


Light Me Up

by LexisClarkadian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Give them some time, Longer chapters later on, Multi, Ship will sail, Starts quite dark, They will rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisClarkadian/pseuds/LexisClarkadian
Summary: When Kara and Alex safely return to National City, from the crisis on Earth-X, things are even stranger than they were before they left. For one, the rest of the Legion has awoken. Kara doesn’t know how to deal with everything that is going on and pushes a certain someone away. But what if that certain someone knows something she doesn’t?Takes place after 3x07





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm really excited and nervous of what you will think of this story. I hope all of you like the idea as much as I do. There are just too many speculations for me to write down at once. Give our power couple some time to get back together, because I promise, they will.
> 
> For now, enjoy :)

It was an unpleasant awareness that brought her back to reality. Everything that had led her towards this moment long gone. Her thoughts were drowning in obscurity. The amount of hope she dared to let herself feel not long ago, entirely drained from her mind.

Kara wondered why she ever let herself feel in the first place. For months, she successfully managed to shut herself out to everyone. Longing the same feeling, she knew she would never be able to go back there again. Not with her sister constantly by her side, making sure the darkness will not enwrap her once again.

It had taken them a day or five before Kara’s piercing blue eyes had a third chance to connect themselves with another pair of all-too-familiar irises, which burned with concern.

 _Comets_.

Instantly, she looked elsewhere. _Everywhere but his eyes_. She could not bear to look at the unreadable look on his face.

J’onn stepped closer towards the pair and crossed his arms in wariness. ''What took you two so long?''

''Sorry for the delay, but we got held up by something,'' Alex scratched the small patch of hair in her neck, indecisively.

''You were only supposed to be in Central City for three days,'' J'onn spoke up again.

All Kara wanted at the moment was complete and utter silence. A room without light, to match how she felt at the moment. But however, she could achieve that, the people around her would never let her out of their sight like that.

''It's complicated.''

Before anyone had a saying, she started walking towards the elevators, eyes latched onto the ground. She did not feel like flying home tonight. Nevertheless, she was not in her suit.

''Kara?'' she tried not to cower into one as Winn questioned her name aloud. ''Where are you going?''  
  
That could have easily been a metaphorical inquiry. Regardless of the fact the partner of the man she once used to know, was absent and nowhere to be seen amongst the list of people behind her.   

''Just…'' Alex quipped up. ''Give her some time.''

''What happened over there?'' Mon-El furrowed his eyebrows.

He did not understand what was going on with her, why she was acting so different. Then again, he presumed he would have done the same thing if their roles were to be reversed. But deep down he knew, Kara would have never let that happen. Mon-El felt absolutely powerless. They used to fit perfectly together, years ago, before he had to leave her due to their mournful situation. _What happened?_   

''I'll fill you in in a minute,'' Alex sighed.

This was definitely not what he expected would happen. He owed Kara an explanation of what was really going on. But he wondered if his fellows would let him. Otherwise, he could not care less about his own fate. 

She  _had_ to know. 


End file.
